bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor in Paradise (Season 1)
The 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on August 4, 2014. Chris Harrison reprised his role from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette as the host of the show. Filming and development The show premiered just one week after the season ten finale of The Bachelorette. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Lacy (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Lacy Faddoul 26 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner Marcus (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Marcus Grodd 26 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner Michelle M (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Michelle Money 33 The Bachelor (Season 15) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner Cody (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Cody Sattler 28 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 4 Co-Winner Robert (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Robert Graham 31 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 7 Sarah (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Sarah Herron 27 The Bachelor (Season 17) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 7 Zack (Bachelorette 9).jpg|Zack Kalter 29 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 7 Jackie (Bachelor 17).jpg|Jackie Parr 26 The Bachelor (Season 17) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 7 Christy (Bachelor 18).jpg|Christy Hansen 25 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 7 Tasos (Bachelorette 10).png|Tasos Hernandez 30 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 6 Eliminated in week 7 Graham (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Graham Bunn 35 The Bachelorette (Season 4) Entered in week week 1 Eliminated in week 7 Ashlee (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|AshLee Frazier 33 The Bachelor (Season 17) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 7 Brooks (Bachelorette 9).jpg|Brooks Forester 29 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 6 Eliminated in week 6 Jesse (Bachelorette 5).jpg|Jesse Kovacs 32 The Bachelorette (Season 5) Entered in week 4 Quit in week 6 Lucy (Bachelor 18).jpg|Lucy Aragon 25 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 5 Clare (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Clare Crawley 33 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Kalon (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Kalon McMahon 29 The Bachelorette (Season 8) Entered in week 4 Eliminated in week 4 Marquel (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Marquel Martin 27 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 4 Danielle (Bachelor 18).jpg|Danielle Ronco 26 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 3 Elise (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Elise Mosca 28 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 3 Chris (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Chris Bukowski 27 The Bachelorette (Season 8) Entered in week 2 Quit in week 3 Dylan (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Dylan Petitt 26 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 Ben (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Ben Scott 30 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 2 Daniella (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Daniella McBride 26 The Bachelor (Season 17) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Michelle K (Bachelor in Paradise 1).jpg|Michelle Kujawa 30 The Bachelor (Season 14) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 1 Future appearances Clare returned for season 2. Sarah Herron returned for season 3. Elimination chart Episodes Where are they now? Chris and Elise broke up after less than two weeks. In December 2014, Michelle and Cody announced that they decided to end their relationship, and got back together in June 2015, but later broke up again. Marcus and Lacy were wed by Chris Harrison on the season premiere of season 2 of Bachelor in Paradise. On June 16, 2016, Marcus confirmed to E! News, that he and Lacy are no longer together and that they never were legally married, because their wedding took place in Mexico. In July 2016, Marcus started a relationship with Ally Lutar. They got engaged on May 9, 2017. They were married on January 6, 2018. Robert Graham briefly dated Becca Tilley from season 19 and season 20 of The Bachelor. Category:Bachelor in Paradise seasons